Ronin
by Stained Katana
Summary: Struck with an ancient curse, infamous swordsman Sasuke only has 12 months to live. Looking to atone for all his sins, he looks to find redemption with one last mission- safely escorting Hinata and Himawari across a war torn world to Naruto. Regaining his humanity, alongside fighting his growing feelings for Hinata and finishing his mission before time runs out won't be easy. AU.
1. Prologue

_**So, hi guys. First fanfic here, though I've been a long time reader. I love Naruto, and I think Sasuke is the character you can do so much with as a writer. Which is why I've chosen him as the main character. This story will have mature themes and will be quite dark and disturbing at times. What can I say, I get some pretty sick ideas lol. I've made this an AU, so the world here will resemble feudal Japan as well as medieval Europe- kind of a hybrid between the two. That also means locations like Konoha and Suna or other villages we know of from Narutoverse could vary in distance from the actual manga as per the fanfic's requirement.**_

 _ **Pairings can be multiple. Despite there being a main ship, due to the story, some characters could end up sleeping with multiple others. However, there will always be a proper justification in the story and it won't just happen for the sake of adding smut.**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Prologue**

The priest ran as fast as his old legs could carry him. It was a dark moonless night and all the torches in the streets had been put out. The only sound he could hear was the heavy rain- chilling and morbid. Mud stuck to his ankles as he desperately tried wading through the sea of darkness to his safe haven- the old church atop the village hill. Behind him, the wooden and stone houses lay deathly silent- adding to the eerie atmosphere. The only light came from the flashes of lightning periodically illuminating the night sky, and the crimson red eyes of his pursuer.

Despite every fiber of his being warning him against it, he chanced a look back at the enemy. He couldn't help it- those red eyes and the black tomoe spinning within were magnetic, almost forcing him to look their way. He felt completely powerless under those eyes- his body almost wanting to freeze in one place. With every agonizing second, it seemed he was only running to the church because his pursuer wanted him to- manipulating him to reach the holy place for some unknown reason. It was almost like all free will had abandoned him and his body had become a puppet- being strung along by the demonic swordsman with the hypnotic eyes.

With great difficulty, he managed to squeak out a few words.

 _"Go…gomen nasai! I am a man of God. I am…I am a man of faith. Please don't hurt me!"_

The swordsman's blood red glare cut through the darkness. Soundlessly and slowly, he took one step and then another toward the helpless priest.

 _"Pl-please! I've done nothing to hurt you. I've repented for my sins long back! Please"._

The priest's voice cracked as a stream of hot tears streaked down his face, mixing with the rainwater. As if to drive his misfortune further home, his foot found this to be an opportune moment to trip on a pebble. With a splash, he fell down on his backside on the muddy street. His wet kimono clung to his body and he felt a shiver right down to his bones- more from dread than the cold. Glancing behind him, he could see that the church was just two steps away.

The swordsman stood over the priest's trembling body. His face wasn't clearly visible, hidden by long bangs but those eyes were spinning faster and faster. Wordlessly, he crouched and dragged the priest by the kimono to an upright position, before shoving him hard through the church's wooden door. It broke with a crack muffled by thunder but the scared old man did feel some splinters piercing his back. Pain shot up his spine but he could only open his mouth in a wordless scream. Two white candles were lit in the devotional area, underneath a statue of Mary, recessed in an alcove overhead. As the swordsman finally stepped closer, the priest could finally see his face.

It was an unblemished face surprisingly. And much younger than he would have guessed too. Not betraying any emotion, it would almost seem soulless were it not for those damned eyes. The eyes crackled with fierce intensity, in stark contrast to the dead expression the attacker wore. For the first time that night, the swordsman spoke.

 _"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. Five years ago, you stole a young boy from his parents and did unspeakable things to him. You made him the object of your twisted desires and satisfied your sickening urges, even as all foolish villagers revered you and looked to you for advice and guidance. You masqueraded as a holy man in the day and at night, right in this place of worship, you sodomized an eight year old repeatedly."_

The priest was too mortified to even try and deny the allegations.

 _"I-I'm so sorry!"_ he sniffled, all pretense of innocence gone. _"I gave in to temptation, I was weak. I know I committed an unforgivable sin. But I let the boy go! I realized how terrible of a deed it was, and I let him go! And I've been an honest believer of the Lord since then, I've helped the poor, I run a school for poor kids. Please!"_

The tomoe in the swordsman- Uchiha Sasuke's eyes finally stopped spinning. A second later, he sighed and blinked. When he opened his eyes again, they were no longer crimson- but onyx- blending with the darkness around him.

 _"Karma catches up with everyone, old man. I know you speak the truth. Maybe leaving you alive is in the best interest of this village and its people. But the boy's parents have paid me all their life earnings in exchange of your head. And I may have broken many promises in my lifetime, but I never break a contract."_

Sasuke slowly moved his fingers near the hilt of his katana at the waist. The priest's pleas became more frantic.

 _"I'll do anything you ask! Please don't kill me. These villagers depend on me. The school kids depend on me. I keep this place free from any squabbles or disputes. Please"_

He knelt and buried his face at Sasuke's feet, sobbing loudly.

 _"Hn. Then pray",_ Sasuke replied. The priest looked up at him, face dirty with mud, tears and snot and eyes swollen red. _"Don't look confused. This is a place of worship, isn't it? So pray for forgiveness"._

Sasuke stepped away from the miserable man and unsheathed his katana- the polished metal shining in the candle light. Seeing the priest still unmoving and dumbfounded, he continued.

 _"Confess your sins to your God and pray, old priest. You're a man of faith aren't you? I don't believe in those things myself- in fact I stopped believing in anything a long time ago but I want to. Show me a miracle, priest and I'll let you live. Start praying and if God decides to help you before I count till ten, I'll leave you alone."_

 _"N-no! What are you…How can you? Please don't do this"._ The priest desperately tried to stand up and run, but he couldn't.

 _"One"._

Sasuke started to circle the priest slowly, the katana hilt clutched tightly in both hands. He felt a slight throbbing in his arms as he gripped the Kusanagi blade- and he was ashamed to admit it was from excitement.

 _"Two"._

The priest started crawling towards Mary's statue, muttering prayers under his breath the whole time.

 _"Our Father, Who art in heaven. Hallowed be Thy Name."_

 _"Three"._

Sasuke lazily ran his eyes along the length of his blade. He spotted a few bloodstains still on the metal. He'd have to clean it better soon.

 _"Thy Kingdom come, Thy will be done."_

 _"Four"._

The Uchiha wondered if this is how his life would end someday. Helpless, at the complete mercy of another. Would he beg? Try to fight back? Or be relieved?

 _"I run to you, Lord, for protection."_

 _"Five"._

The priest's body was almost convulsing now. Sasuke wondered if this was the most sincere the old man had ever been while praying.

 _"You do what is right, so come to my rescue"._

 _"Six"._

A shadow of a memory came back to Sasuke. Years ago, when he had still hoped he could lead a normal life and have a family. His lover used to pray. Look where it got them both. Still, she had believed and Sasuke had hoped it would be strong enough to convince the powers that be.

 _ **Sakura!**_

 _"Listen to my prayer and keep me safe"._

 _"Seven"._

Too many things had happened to ever allow him to go back to that life. He had been unable to repress his natural self. His façade of being a peaceful, family man had cracked and Sakura had seen him for what he truly was- a demon with an insatiable lust for blood. And she had hated him for it.

 _"Be my mighty rock, the place where I can always run for protection"._

 _"Eight"._

He hadn't heard from his old friends in almost a decade now. It was probably best that way. People like him lived and died in the shadows- dwelt in the darkness away from normal civilization, where they couldn't corrupt and damage the ones meant for greater and more meaningful things.

 _"Save me by your command! You are my mighty rock and my fortress!"_

 _"Nine"._

Sasuke had been keeping count almost absent mindedly. Deciding to push away memories of what could never be away from his mind, he brought his focus back to the task at hand. Did the priest himself believe such empty words could prompt a miracle? How could anyone believe someone would be benevolent enough to look after all of them?

 _"Come and save me, Lord God, from vicious and cruel and brutal enemies! I depend on you, and I have trusted you since I was young. I have relied on you from the day I was-"_

 _"Ten. Time's up, Ojiisan"._

The priest wasn't even paying attention to him anymore. He started praying faster and faster- words getting twisted and jumbled, the line between speech and gibberish getting muddled.

Sasuke silently pointed his katana toward the heavens. It was a habit from his samurai days. Even though he'd never been a samurai at heart, some things just got conditioned into your body until it became instinct.

 _"Be at peace."_

With these words, Uchiha Sasuke swung down his Kusanagi blade in an arc resembling the crescent moon. Quick and clean. The priest didn't even have time to scream before his head was detached from his body and rolled down the church floor. Blood sprinkled and splattered all over Sasuke's kimono and katana, but the rain would wash it off. He didn't bother getting the body out of the church. In the morning, the entire village would witness a sight they'd never imagined.

Yes, he'd never been a true samurai- or one to fight for honor and justice and other impractical ideals. As he stepped out into the rain, angling his sword to wash off the blood before sheathing it, he thought of where he'd go next. He didn't have a home or a master. He didn't have a lover or friend. All he had was his sword and the money he made by swinging it. He was a living weapon, a hired gun. A samurai without a master- who served only himself.

A ronin.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **(To be continued)**_

 _ **I wanted to use the prologue to just serve as an introduction to Sasuke- his character, his thoughts and how he operates. I'll start introducing regular Naruto characters from the next chapter- a few at a time. Romance will be present but this won't be an out and out romantic story- if you know what I mean lol. I also want to make this a story of redemption, forgiveness and acceptance. The romance will be a major plot point but it will be slow and gradual.**_

 _ **Please leave a review and let me know what you think, your thoughts and suggestions etc. I promise to reply :) Constructive criticism is of course, always appreciated.**_


	2. Jigoku kara no ken

**Super quick update on the 2nd chapter, or should I say first?**

 **Anyway, I was overwhelmed by the reviews and follows from the prologue. Not a huge number to brag about but definitely more than I expected for my first fanfic ever. You guys are awesome.**

 **I did expect a few flamers when I left the anonymous reviews on, but truth be told, I really don't mind. Reading them is quite fun actually, as I think of ways to write the story to make them more miserable, lol. I always encourage valid, honest, constructive criticism.**

 **That being said, many of you stood up for me and gave me support to keep writing and not feel down, so I really appreciate it. Much love goes out to all of you :) I wish the guest reviews had a name so I could thank you specifically. Thank you Tayyabalaraib,It's Nice, Rina, Sandy, hime-23, Stella Chanelle and Cat Beats. I'm not a seasoned writer and I hope I can do your support and expectations justice. Also thanks to everyone who followed and/or favorited this. It means a lot to me!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **1\. Jigoku kara no ken**

 _(Undisclosed location, 5 months later)_

 _._

 _._

 _"Uchiha, there's no easy way to say this",_ the blind seer's unseeing gaze was fixated on Sasuke's face. It was unnerving how his hollow eye sockets seemed to follow every little movement Sasuke made with his eyes or head- no matter how small or subtle. Even more unsettling was the thought of how this geezer managed to survive when his two eyes had been plucked out of the skull in their entirety. However, those were thoughts the ronin had pushed back many visits ago. Now, the old blind seer's empty gaze only raised the hairs on his arm for a moment, before familiarity sank in.

Slowly, Sasuke let out a sigh he hadn't realized he was holding.

 _"I don't pay you for ambiguity, Bashou. I know there's something wrong. Just say it. There's nothing I can't handle."_

He'd soon find out he was wrong.

Bashou- the blind soothsayer traced his fingers over the dark pattern that had begun forming on Sasuke's right forearm. His extraordinary sensory abilities relayed every inch, every line of that tattoo-like mark to his brain. In his head, he could see it- a shape resembling a snake's fang with a forked tongue- that was growing little by little with every passing day. He'd heard about it, but this was the first time he was "seeing" it up close. Even in the midst of the concern he had for the swordsman, there was a tinge of regret for not having his eyes anymore to see it.

 _"It's your katana",_ Bashou replied with quiet deliberation. _"How long have you been using it?"_

Sasuke frowned, before resetting his face into a mask of indifference. He always felt Bashou watching and wanted to appear respectful to him for some reason. He could never explain why. Just instinct, he supposed.

 _"Around a year, been swinging this since my former katana broke. I found this blade in rather…..unusual circumstances.",_ Sasuke wasn't much of a talker and he didn't feel like reminiscing THAT story now. _"How is that relevant again?"_

 _"Ah, Uchiha, this isn't just any katana. Do you know what cursed blade you possess? The abomination you swing and keep besides you at all times?"_

Sasuke absently scratched the dark mark on his forearm. There was a constant itch since it started appearing around a month ago. One night, the itch had grown to a full blown wildfire. The pain had almost tempted Sasuke to hack his arm off, but it was his sword swinging hand and the one that earned him his livelihood. By morning the pain had subsided and the slight itch had resumed. But it appeared to have grown overnight- very little, but Sasuke's eyes never missed anything. It was then that he had decided to pay Bashou a visit. He didn't like making himself known to many people, and often had to travel far to meet an old acquaintance. And in these times of war, making a trip to this secret location discretely had taken four weeks.

 _"Sasuke?"_

 _"Hai",_ he brought his wandering mind back to the matter at hand. _"It is the Kusanagi sword. From the old legends. I don't believe in any of them myself but I have had to put away people coming after it, and it has proved to be a really sharp sword."_

Bashou held him in place with a stare. Sasuke could see the inside of his head. The old man's mere existence was unnatural. Even the most mangled corpse was an easier sight to stomach than this. But the ronin kept staring back, unblinking.

 _"You ignorant fool, it is just like you to only judge things by how useful they are. Maybe where you come from, the Kusanagi legend is just that- a mythical sword forged to vanquish the darkest evil. The reality, as always, is vastly different."_

Sasuke was getting impatient now, but there was nothing he did better than suppressing his emotions and wearing a mask.

 _"And again, I ask- how is it relevant?"_

 _"How is it relevant, he says! The sheer ignorance",_ Bashou stood from his place and started pacing back and forth, like he was trying to make Sasuke grasp the enormity of this predicament.

 _"It's the **Jigoku kara no ken**! The sword from hell. Long before the world as we know it came into being, this sword was forged in the fires of hell for the Devil's army to use against the soldiers from Heaven. It is said this blade left a scar on Kami sama himself!"_

The seer was almost shaking now, and Sasuke couldn't tell if it was in rage or passion. All he could manage in response was a small _"I see"_.

 _"Every generation, this blade finds a wielder- whose darkness of heart and lust for blood matches its own. Make no mistake- YOU didn't find this or stumble upon it by chance. It was destiny!"_

Sasuke only let out a small laugh. This was ridiculous.

 _"So, like magic then? Do you realize how insane your words are right now?"_

 _"You're one to talk, with that mark on you!",_ Bashou shot back. Once convinced there wouldn't be any more interruptions, he continued.

 _"It is true that this is an extraordinarily sharp katana- infact, I'd say the sharpest in the world. But do you know what it requires to maintain its edge? Blood. Every single time you draw it from its sheath, it demands the touch of blood. If you don't cut down an enemy, you'll have to feed it drops of your own blood. Otherwise, it gets duller and will abandon you when you need it the most."_

Sasuke shrugged. Drawing blood had never been a problem for him. It did mean that he couldn't take his katana out for some practice swings however. But with the war and bandits and targets all around him, he was getting his entire kenjutsu perfected against live dummies.

Bashou went still again, and Sasuke had the feeling that the next words would be heavier than usual.

 _"And once you've wielded it, your death looms closer and closer. It doesn't matter if you throw away this sword for a new one, or decide to find peace- as if that's even possible today. You've been marked. In a year, this mark on your forearm will grow- over and under your skin, inside your veins until every breath feels like agony, every piece of you wants to crumble and then it will claim your soul."_

Claim his soul- Sasuke knew he definitely wasn't destined for heaven. So, to hell his soul would go, where the kusanagi was forged, and the blade would find a new master.

The silence that reigned over Bashou's small hut for the next several minutes was heavy. None of the men moved a muscle. Sasuke's fingers inched slowly toward the hilt of his katana and gripped it tighter. As outlandish as this whole thing seemed, he knew Bashou wouldn't lie. And he knew his katana and the mark on his forearm weren't normal.

A year. A lot could happen in a year. Uchiha Sasuke had never been one to give up without a fight.

 _"I better get going then. There's somewhere I need to go."_

It was a long shot, but he had heard stories of miracles from Amegakure. The citizens worshipped their leader like a God. While the entire world remained engulfed in war and destruction, the small territory of Hidden Rain remained relatively undisturbed. Sasuke had heard stories of how its leader- Pain and his right hand woman, Konan were capable of performing feats believed to be impossible. He wasn't sure if he'd find an answer there, but there was nothing to lose. All he'd need to do in exchange was spill some blood on their behalf.

As he got up and started making his way out, Bashou stopped him one last time.

 _"Uchiha Sasuke!"_

The ronin stopped and turned around.

 _"I wish I didn't have to be the bearer of bad news. Death comes for us all. You can't change your fate. What you can change though is how you die."_

The blind man paused for a moment and hoped his final words could reach the wandering swordsman in some way.

 _"I've known you a long time, Sasuke. You carry a great burden on your shoulders. There is so much self hate, but also longing. You come across as a cold killing machine, but I see the regret and guilt weighing on you. The desire to be loved and remembered. These 12 months- use them to make peace. With yourself and the world. With the people you care for. You're more than a taker of lives. I hope you manage to see that."_

Sasuke wanted to let the old man know how wrong he was. He had buried every semblance of compassion and love a long time ago. But somehow, he couldn't find it in his heart to disagree. So he just nodded once, before turning back and taking off.

Amegakure was a week away.

…...

...

...

 _(6 days later, Amegakure)_

Karin waved to two of her serving girls to slide the shoji doors closed after the latest group of customers came in. Nobody took their shoes off before entering her establishment. On any other day, these customers only brought in dust along with their shoes. But today was Sunday- the one day of the week when it rained. And on Sunday, people brought in wet mud, ruining her beautiful tatami mats. Karin demanded absolute cleanliness- both from her place and her girls, and she hated it when anyone spoilt hours of cleaning with a few excited steps.

Amegakure, by all intents and purposes, was utopia during this war. While bandits, mercenaries and armies ran rampant all over the world, the Hidden Rain was free of any disputes within the war. However, the peace within the borders relied on absolute obedience and allegiance to their leaders- Pain and Konan. And to ensure and when required- enforce this obedience, the entire village crawled with law enforcement officials all night and day. There was the regular city watch, the specialized samurai squad- the Shinsengumi, and Pain's personal fleet of ten of the deadliest swordsmen in the world, called the Akatsuki.

Owning a pleasure house in Amegakure was proving to be very fruitful for Karin. With very little fights to break up, and owing to Pain's neutral stand in the war, the swordsmen of Hidden Rain were getting restless. They had taken to getting drunk on duty, spending more time in Karin's yukaku (pleasure house) with the girls. Initially, Karin had been an agreeable hostess, indulging her guests in games, stories, and conversation. She had dedicated server girls to perform music and dance and keep her guests entertained too. There was the occasional patron who paid a little extra for sex, and Karin would generally have a room arranged for that person with one of her employees. Business had always been steady for the redhead, but ever since she brought in the new girl last fall, the number of visitors had increased substantially.

Karin looked at her now, the woman with the midnight blue hair extending to her lower back speaking to the new visitors with remarkable grace. She almost felt jealous, but the woman was too kind to hate. And she made her more money than any other girl. Karin observed how her otherworldly lavender white eyes moved from one person to another, listening to everyone with a disarmingly simple smile that took away every fiber of worry and made even the harshest stranger feel at ease.

Indeed, kami sama must have been truly pleased with Karin the day he sent Hinata to her doorsteps.

She had never revealed her surname or which clan she was from. People without a clan name were generally poor orphans, destined for a lifetime of slavery. But looking at Hinata as she expertly prepared tea for the guests, arranged flowers and played a soft melody on the shakuhachi flute, Karin knew the girl was hiding something. Only a lady of a noble family could do all this along with engaging multiple people in polite conversation simultaneously. What was Hinata hiding and why?

Her reverie was broken by the sound of an apprentice server girl calling her name.

 _"Karin sama! Karin sama! We have a problem."_

 _"What? B-",_ the rest of her sentence was drowned out as someone kicked down her shoji door with full force.

Outside, drenched in rain, whistling with unbridled glee and clearly drunk out of their boots were six men in foreign garb. Each of them carried a different kind of sword, different from the katanas Karin was used to seeing but the danger emanating from them was apparent to everyone inside. Some of the girls shrieked and scurried away indoors, while the men started picking up their belongings to leave as well.

Despite never seeing them before, Karin knew who they were. There had been rumors all week that Pain was receiving an emissary team from the Hidden Mist. Security had been ramped up in anticipation of the Mizukage's arrival. These unfamiliar men were surely from Kirigakure and Karin could wager a guess as to just who they were.

Everyone else seemed to have figured it out too, because leading the six men was one of Pain's famed Akatsuki members- the monster of the Hidden Mist, Kisame Hoshigaki. Everyone in Amegakure knew of his capabilities and his blood drenched past, and they revered and feared him in equal parts for it.

These were the infamous Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. And by the lustful looks being thrown the way of Karin and her girls, it was apparent they were here purely for pleasure, not business.

 _"Karin, I've brought guests as you can see",_ Kisame's raspy, feral voice barked. He stepped in with his muddy sandals, cloak dripping rainwater. His giant sword- the Samehada was tied to his back.

 _"They are the Mizukage's entourage and Pain sama wants them to forget all the fatigue from their journey. I trust you'll make them all feel comfortable and show them how accommodating you can be."_ Kisame's razor sharp teeth glinted as he smiled, while the remaining six swordsmen laughed and hooted.

 _"A-Ano, Kisame sama",_ Karin gulped. She could smell trouble like few others and this was the toughest spot she'd ever found herself in. Most of her girls were only trained in hosting, entertaining and pouring sake for their guests. Only a few dabbled in sexual favors for their clients, and she could tell these foreigners wouldn't be satisfied with just them. At the same time, Kisame's appearance and tone made it abundantly clear that refusal wouldn't be looked at kindly.

 _"Hai Kisame sama! Karin sama is a little unwell, and the girls will be with you shortly. In the meantime, please have a seat and allow me to be at your service",_ a soft voice rang out before Karin could speak. The effect was immediate. All the girls stopped trembling and faced the swordsmen with a newfound confidence. Even Karin's throbbing heart stilled somewhat.

Hinata had walked up to The Monster of the Mist and taken this entire situation unto herself. With a deep bow, she beckoned the intruders in and passed a reassuring smile the redhead's way. As if she was convincing Karin she'd handle the whole thing and it would all be okay.

Karin felt absolutely sick at the thought of poor, sweet Hinata braving herself to be at the mercy of these beasts. She was also to mortified to step in and help.

 _"Oh Hinata chan! What have you gotten yourself into!"_

.

 **(To be Continued..)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Next chapter- Hinata's POV!**

 **1st things first- being a Geisha doesn't mean being a prostitute. Geishas are actually hostesses, skilled in various arts, music, dance, etc. Hinata isn't a prostitute.**

 **Secondly, read and review please :) Thanks!**


	3. Mujitsu no Owari

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites. Your support is so valuable and motivating. Hope you like this chapter, it's slightly longer than the ones before. Things may get a little dark and disturbing here, but not too much. Maybe I'll save more stuff for later bwahaha XD**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **2\. Mujitsu no Owari**

Over the past 12 months, Hinata had gotten herself accustomed to life as a geisha. Karin's establishment saw all kinds of men pouring in by the dozens on a daily basis- tired travelers looking for some warm sake and a woman's company, soldiers looking to release some pent up testosterone, government officials and diplomats from visiting countries looking to enjoy their downtime, married men who had gotten bored with their wives or been kicked out for the night due to being drunk and simple lecherous perverts who could never resist their urges. Whatever the kind of visitors, Hinata had been sure of two things- one being that Karin would do everything to please her guests, parting them of far more coin than they had intended in the process and the second being that the safety of all the girls under her roof was guaranteed.

It was weird, but for a young woman without a family, this yukaku was the safest place in Amegakure. It also let her remain inconspicuous all these months. People didn't ask questions about where she was from, which family she belonged to and how she came to be in this place. Every hot blooded male or man with some power and influence in the Hidden Rain just accepted the fact that new, attractive women kept appearing in Karin's establishment because that was the way things were supposed to be. Had Hinata tried doing something else, like running a shop or working as a maid- there would be a lot of unwelcome questions and she had always been terrible at lying or keeping up a charade.

Something was different today though. She felt it as she poured sake into small cups for Kisame and his entourage. These guests weren't like the usual noisy but harmless bunch. As the Mist swordsmen let their eyes wander all over her body, she felt more bare and violated in a few minutes than she had during her entire year here. Usually, she felt comfortable knowing that nobody from Amegakure would make any unwelcome advance on her or cause trouble because this establishment was important to every man in the village. Karin was strict about which girls would only engage customers in conversations or serve them drinks and which girls would provide them pleasure. Going against her rules was bound to create ruckus and risk the wellbeing of this place- and the city watch and Shinsengumi wouldn't treat the person responsible for harming their favorite sanctuary kindly. But these seven men seemed different- like they had no care in the world about the consequences of their actions. In fact, the more she observed them- the more she got a sense of foreboding that they were looking forward to the aftermath of whatever twisted plans they were contemplating.

 _"Hai, the Otowa no Taki falls are a lovely sight to behold in the spring",_ she said absently with downcast eyes and a troubled smile as she tried keeping the seven swordsmen engaged in conversation.

 _"Taking a bath in those waters would be splendid! Say girl, why don't you join me? Scrub my sore back real good",_ one of them leered, brushing back his shoulder length white hair as he did so. Hinata looked at him briefly and immediately regretted it. The man was almost drooling at her sight, mouth open in a predatory grin- revealing sharp, jagged teeth like a shark.

The other mist swordsmen hooted at his comment.

 _"What makes you think she'll go for you Mangetsu?",_ another swordsman howled. _"Come with me girl, let me make a woman out of you"._

Hinata found this man to be even more intimidating than the first one. It didn't help that she recognized him from Naruto's old bingo book- Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Hidden Mist.

More lewd comments followed, each member of the group taking turns to one up the other with their crudeness. A long time ago, this would have bothered her. She'd probably have run out of the room and cried under a tree in her garden. But she wasn't that girl anymore. With a hard earned resolve won over years of fighting for her respect, Hinata stilled herself and finally made eye contact with Kisame. He was an Akatsuki, and lived in Amegakure. He would know not to stir trouble and keep the others in check.

 _"Ano, Kisame san, I'm afraid I only serve tea and sake. I can play the shamisen and sing some folk songs if you'd desire. For anything else, Karin san can arrange some companions for the guests."_

Kisame's eyes flashed dangerously, but it wasn't his voice that responded.

 _"Bitch! You dare be disrespectful to US?"_ the one with the white hair had tossed his cup at Hinata, splashing warm sake all over her face and kimono. _"I'll show you why you never disrespect Hozuki Mangetsu"._

He furiously made his way to Hinata and pulled her by the arm. She tried resisting, clawing his hands and doing her best to loosen his grip on her but he was too strong. Her body was being dragged across the tatami mats, her cries falling on deaf ears. Her eyes darted frantically across the room, looking for a helpful face. All other girls stood paralyzed in fear. Kisame and his group were laughing like madmen. Eventually she found Karin waiting a few steps ahead, directly in Mangetsu's way.

 _"Karin san, please!"_ She wouldn't cry, but her white eyes stared at the redhead with fear etched deeply into them. _"We- we agreed, I wouldn't do all this. Please help me"._

Karin couldn't look her in the eye.

 _"I'm sorry, Hinata! They'll destroy everything. Just this once, please!",_ her voice was cracking with sobs.

Hozuki Mangetsu roughly dropped a pouch of silver coins in Karin's hands.

 _"There's enough there for two rounds",_ he grinned, pulling Hinata's fidgeting body up to her feet, one hand around her neck and the other around her waist. _"Don't interrupt me till the morning"._

Karin remained motionless as he dragged Hinata towards the inner quarters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sudden impact of her body crashing through the locked doors and falling to the floor should have made pain shoot up her spine and entire body but Hinata's mind was too distracted to register that sensation. Instead, her eyes scanned the entire room frantically before finding a pair of eyes identical to her own, belonging to a very frightened girl slightly peeking out from behind a curtain. Hinata did her best to conceal her five year old daughter from everyone during her working hours, but now that this intruder had forced his way in, she desperately hoped Himawari would have the good sense to stay hidden. She didn't want this vile man from the Mist to set his eyes on her, and she didn't want her daughter to see what was about to happen to her kaa-san.

Her thoughts didn't have time to meander for long however, because Mangetsu pounced on her fallen body in an instant- like a hungry wolf upon its prey. Intoxicated with sake and lust, the Hidden Mist Swordsman brought his lips a hair away from her neck, before beginning to sniff every inch of skin from her neckline to her jaw. Hinata squirmed and tried to wrestle her way from under him but he was too heavy. As her attacker started dripping drool all over her neck and kimono, she chanced a glance at her trembling daughter one more time- pleading with her eyes to make her hide or flee from the room secretly.

Hozuki Mangetsu was beyond himself with pleasure, nibbling on the woman's soft neck and leaving marks with his sharp teeth. He heard her hiss in slight pain, but he wanted to hear her moan and scream. With his left hand pinning both her arms atop her head, his right reached down to her waist and almost tore away her obi, granting him access to her smooth, velvety stomach beneath the kimono. It wasn't enough- he wanted more- he wanted to get her wet for him, wanted to get her to beg him to let go before he'd deny her protests and lay his claim on her. Without wasting any further second, he started making his way down her belly with two fingers, trying to reach the spot between her legs.

Hinata's mind snapped back to attention on her current predicament as she felt her attacker's fingers inching closer to her privates. Fear for her daughter's safety had almost left her resigned to her fate- she'd endure whatever needed to be endured for her survival and her daughter's safety. She was thinking of things from her past- things from a happier time to keep her distracted until the whole ordeal was over. She thought of her mother gardening with her when she was a child, of the warm summer breeze caressing her cheeks while she listened to her kaa-san's stories. She remembered how her cousin Neji would carry her bags back home from their sensei's place even though she insisted she could do it herself. She remembered the man she loved- with warm, cerulean blue eyes that could look into her soul, and his smile that could instantly set her at ease and give her courage to stand up for herself against the whole world. It was that courage that shocked her back to reality. Sure, her daughter's safety was of the paramount importance to her. But she wouldn't be so weak that she'd let everyone have her way with her anymore. She'd be strong enough to find a way to take care of herself and Himawari at the same time.

With every strand of willpower she had, she gathered strength in her right knee, and brought it up with a strength she didn't know she possessed against Mangetsu's groin. The Mist Swordsman, who was too distracted by thoughts of how he'd have her all night long wasn't expecting the sudden attack and Hinata let a satisfied smirk cross her face at the unadulterated expression of agony that suddenly befell his face.

 ** _"YOU FUCKING BITCH!"_** Hozuki Mangetsu spat, as he rolled away from her body on the floor, clutching his family jewels and groaning in pain. The look of pleasure on his face was replaced with one of murderous fury.

Hinata hurriedly made her way up to her knees and tied her obi sash over the kimono haphazardly. She didn't have the strength to face a feared Hidden Mist swordsman herself and any delay could prove fatal. She needed to run NOW.

 _"Where the fuck do you think you're running? You filthy whore! I'm going to gut you like a fish and hang you on the entrance for everyone to see",_ Mangetsu breathed out in angry gasps, crawling toward her slowly while trying to get back to his feet.

 _"Himawari, we need to run! Come on!",_ Hinata tried beckoning her daughter over but Himawari was too terrified to move. Mangetsu finally followed Hinata's gaze and saw the white haired kid for the first time.

 _"Pretty girl you got there. Maybe she'll be more accommodating where mommy wasn't",_ the pain seemed to be gone now, and the swordsman sported a sadistic grin, baring his shark like teeth.

Hinata's options were limited. If she wanted to get to her daughter, she'd need to make her way past Mangetsu, who was positioned directly in her path. Clutching her kimono with both hands, she ran towards her daughter right as her enemy was making his way up to his feet. Before he could get all the way up, she rammed her running knee into his nose, hearing it shatter with a sickening crunch. Grabbing her frozen daughter, she scooped her up in her arms before rushing toward the shattered door- which was the only way out.

She almost made it all the way out too before she felt a hand grab her ankle and pull her down. She had to shield Himawari with both arms and take the brunt of the impact as she fell down on the floor. She could feel her forehead smash against the wooden floor and blood trickling down her face from a nasty cut atop her left eyebrow.

 _"K-kaa-san! Get up! Please",_ Himawari, finally out of her broken stupor saw a white-haired man with a nose twisted at an unnatural angle and face colored crimson with blood, crawl toward her mother's prone body. She didn't like what was about to happen.

 _"Kaa san! KAA SAN!"_ Her screams were broken with loud sobs as the man reached them and roughly shoved her aside before turning her mother's body to face him.

 _"You bitch!",_ Mangetsu slapped Hinata hard. She remained unmoving, eyes blinking slowly, trying to make sense of the whole thing.

 _"I'd have fucked you and left you alone! All you had to do was take it. You just had to go and make things difficult, didn't you? Now, I'll make sure to take my time with you and then your daughter. That will teach you to know your place and respect us Hidden Mist Swordsmen!"_

Hinata didn't know what was happening. Her head hurt badly and the entire world seemed to be spinning. She tried to move her neck and catch a glimpse of her daughter but could only see a man with a mangled nose sitting on her body and looking down at her with unrestrained anger. Drops of blood from his broken nose spilled on her face and mixed with her own stream of blood. Slowly, her sight and other senses stabilized, and she realized two things: she was in too much pain to gather any strength to fight back; and that she was going to be raped and killed by Hozuki Mangetsu.

 _And I thought the rest of my life would be so happy when I married Naruto! I was so stupid!_

Hot tears streamed down her cheeks as she felt her kimono being torn.

 _Himawari, Boruto, Naruto, please forgive me!_

Before she could think of any more regrets, Mangetsu's body suddenly jerked and went still for a second, before falling down atop her. He didn't move again.

It took Hinata a few minutes herself to process what happened. Her loudmouthed, furious assailant had suddenly gone silent and still. Slowly, she brought her hands up and pushed his body away. It took a lot of strength to be free from his weight above her as she pushed him to the side. As she finally turned sideways to look at his face, she understood why. His right eye was missing and a kunai was embedded into the eye socket. Just beside their bodies was his missing eyeball. And a few meters ahead, shivering with sobs and hands stained with blood- was five year old Himawari. Hinata wasn't surprised her daughter had managed to stab the man with so much force. She was an Uzumaki after all.

 _"H-he had dropped it on t-the f-floor!",_ her daughter made her way over with slow, shaky steps. _"He was going to hurt you kaa-san, I..I didn't know wh-what to.."_

 _"Ssshhh baby",_ Hinata willed herself to close the gap, crushing her daughter to her bosom in a tight hug. _"Mommy will take care of this, sweetheart. Don't worry"._

She began rocking her baby back and forth to soothe her. It wasn't working, but she didn't expect it to. She just didn't know what else she could do in a situation like this.

 _"I love you Himawari. I'll always protect you from now, always remember that", Hinata ran her hands through her daughter's hair and patted her back. "We'll go away, go back to tou-san"._

 _"Tou-san?"_

Himawari ceased sobbing for a few seconds and looked at her with hopeful eyes, shining with unshed tears like pearls in an ocean. The innocence in those little eyes and the fact that it had gotten shattered so early broke Hinata's heart.

 _"Hai! One way or another, we'll find our way back, trust me",_ even through her blood, tears and agony Hinata forced a smile. As her daughter responded with a shy, reluctant smile of her own, she felt it was all worth it.

They stayed that way for a few moments, Hinata stroking Himawari's hair until the kid's sobs subsided and breathing steadied. The silence was interrupted now and again by shouts and laughter ringing from the main hall. It seemed Kisame and his group were being kept busy and entertained. A million thoughts ran through Hinata's mind at once. How to escape the yukaku secretly? What to do of Mangetsu's body? How would she survive in the outside world? Where would she go and how would she feed herself and her daughter? How would she get out of Hidden Rain and travel across countries to Konoha? There were no concrete answers for any of those. But she had to start by surviving- and that meant finding a way out of the place unnoticed.

 _"H-Hinata? What is this?"_

Hinata froze. There went her plan.

She turned around slowly to find Karin staring at her in shock, fear apparent in her eyes. Mangetsu's eyeball was still on the floor, near the rest of his lifeless body. Himawari looked at Karin too, with a blank look that sent chills down her spine.

 _"Do you realize what you've done? This is an international incident! These people belong to the Mizukage's entourage- they were here to meet with our Kage for political reasons."_

 _"We- we had no choice Karin sama! Gomen ne!"_

Karin bit her lip and refused to look at Hinata's face. Hinata knew the redhead had every right to be angry, but the redhead's next words took her by surprise.

 _"Ano, it's me who should be apologizing to you Hinata san!",_ Karin almost looked embarrassed and remorseful. Hinata had never seen her that way before. _"I should have stopped Mangetsu but I was too scared. I was worried they'll raze my establishment down to the ground. I put my business ahead of my people, please forgive me."_

Hinata smiled sadly. Even though Karin's silence had brought her great trouble, she couldn't bring herself to blame her. She had provided her a shelter and a place to work, a safe haven for her daughter, and their actions now would probably cause a lot of trouble for Karin. Maybe Neji nii-san had been right. When fate came calling, there was little you could do.

 _"Listen, as angry as the Mist swordsmen will be when they get to know, I believe Kisame will stop them from tearing this place apart. He works for Pain-sama so he knows how valued this yukaku is. But he won't be as kind as you. And once word gets out, both the Mizukage, the Shinsengumi and the Akatsuki will be after you."_

Hinata could feel Himawari start to tear up again, so she took great care not to let the worry show on her face or reflect in her voice.

 _"I understand. We've caused you enough trouble Karin sama. I don't know if I'll ever be able to make up for all of it. But I need to protect my daughter. We'll leave this place immediately and think of something."_

Karin grumbled in frustration. Over the last year, she had come to like the dark haired, lavender white eyed beauty and her cute daughter. She wished she could still harbor them, but keeping them here would be a sure death sentence.

 _"Listen, I've never asked you about where you're from, how you came to be here and things like that. But I've been around enough people to know a noble when I see one. I know you are nobility. Do you have any money with you? Or anything valuable?"_

Hinata was confused. She was pretty certain Karin wouldn't ask her for any material items now. Also, it wasn't like the proprietor of Amegakure's most profitable yukaku would be hurting for money.

 _"Ano- we had to leave our home very suddenly so I couldn't bring anything with me. I do have our old clan necklace though, which is passed down every generation. It should fetch a good price."_

 _"It's not for me",_ Karin clarified what Hinata already knew. _"There is…someone. We know each other since a few years. He isn't really a pleasant person but he is skilled. He could get you to safety for the right price. No matter what happens, he always keeps his end of a bargain."_

Hinata felt a slight feeling of unease, but she wasn't sure why. Men like these were never good news, but she trusted Karin and was out of options.

 _"Who is he? A mercenary? A samurai?"_

Karin shook her head. She wasn't exactly sure how to describe the man herself. But she was one of a handful of people who knew his actual identity.

 _"He is a whisper, a ghost story to most people. There are rumors of his sightings here and there, but for the most part, they are false. Outside of a handful of associates, the only people who see him end up dead. Even the people who pay him money don't see him face to face. I don't know where he's from or if he has a home or family, but a man without ties like him- I'd presume he abandoned every attachment he has a long time ago."_

The more Hinata heard of this man, the more trepidation she felt. Beside her though, Himawari was smiling. She used to love hearing fantastical and mythical stories like these and probably was excited at the prospect of getting to see someone similar soon. It worried Hinata greatly.

 _"How do I find this man?"_

Karin hesitated for a moment before removing a black onyx ring from her ring finger and handing it to Hinata.

 _"He pays a visit to one of his hideouts here from time to time. We have a mutual friend called Tayuya. I'll let you know how to reach her. Go there and adapt a nice disguise and wait."_

The prospect of waiting indefinitely for someone as dangerous as this man didn't seem too enticing, but it was better than wandering in a war-ridden world. Women and children were the first targets of stray regiments or bandits and it was always better to have some protection.

 _"Arigato Karin sama!",_ Hinata stood up and bowed deeply, nudging Himawari to do the same. She almost started on her way out before remembering to ask something.

 _"What is this samurai's name?"_

A shudder passed through Karin at the very memory of him.

 _"He's not a samurai, more like a ronin. And his name is Uchiha Sasuke."_

Hinata was unable to hide the surprise from her face. Uchiha Sasuke? Alive? If only Naruto knew.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(To be Continued….)**

 **A/N: Read and review, please :)**

 **Mangetsu Hozuki is Suigetsu's older brother, but of course you guys already know that.**

 **Yukaku: Regions where brothels recognized by the government were situated, in this case the leaders of Amegakure. So, Karin's establishment was licensed, so to say. Not all female workers there engaged in sex of course. Some geishas, like Hinata only worked as hostesses and entertained the guests in various ways.**

 **Shamisen: A 3 stringed medieval Japanese musical instrument.**


End file.
